fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Elurael Farseeker
"Yeah, the lass is alrigh', but tha' creature a' hers... gives me the willies!" — Local farmhand History Elurael isn't sure where she grew up, or at what point she even started existing. Since she can remember, she's always simply wandered around the wilds. A few rangers and druids who have encountered her theorize that she wandered away at a very young age and simply can't remember getting lost. If that is the case, it's likely that someone helped take care of her, but "who" is a question that has yet to be answered. Those who have encountered her have always treated her with respect and kindness. When she was young, she would pick up tricks from others as she happened upon them. Druids taught her their ways, while rangers showed her how to hunt with a bow instead of simple traps. Elurael was always grateful, but inevitably ended up parted ways with her mentors after her wanderlust kicked in. It was along the southern border of Irrisen that she met her greatest ally, and what would become her first permanent companion. Attracted to the unseasonable snow in the mountain tops, Elurael found herself investigating a collective of cloud giants who were preparing a ritual at the behest of the ice witches of Irrisen to expand the borders of their winter queendom. More pressing, however, was the exotic feathered creature chained and penned like some pet-store parrot! Under the cover of night, she carefully infiltrated the camp, setting fire to their palisades to distract the giants while she sprung the creature from its prison. Taking advantage of the confusion, the pair razed the camp. Elurael sabotaged their arcane equipment while the creature, a manticore by the name of Ateshk, bodily threw giants from the mountain top. Grateful, Ateshk has elected to followed Elurael on her journeys. Though the two often disagree on methodology, their goals align: preserve the balance. Appearance A lifetime spent wandering the world has left Elurael lean and toned. Dark blue hair that has never been cut is kept out of the way in a single long braid that gets tugged over her right shoulder. Her skin tone often raises questions among other elves she encounters; the dusky hue of her skin and elongated ears regularly stir up questions about her heritage. She adorns herself with furs, fangs, and horns, though her clothes are no more than scraps she's found and wrapped together to keep herself decent. On the other hand, her grey cloak, while certainly tattered, seems to have been of quality make. Personality Elurael is friendly, albeit not well socialized. She lacks the basic etiquette common in polite society and often interrupts, zones out, or simply walks away from people mid-conversation. To her, the gossip of "civilized" folk is boring and superfluous. But she can and will engage in a meaningful conversation with a farmer about growing plants and the weather until she's sent away. As is typical for a druid, Elurael adheres to a strict personal code that prioritizes nature. While these tenets may not always align with the local law, she's unlikely to change her mindset to accommodate such nonsense. Allies Ateshk A great manticore of exotic breed and Elurael's traveling companion through many adventures. While he shares many of the same values of Elurael, his methods are usually much quicker to turn to violence as a solution. Though the beast does savor the flesh of humans, his diet consists primarily of boars, elk, and the occasional cow from a farmer's field. His favorite delicacy are fat cloud giants. Enemies Aspis Consortium Elurael has managed to interrupt far too many of the Consortium's lumber and poaching operations to be anything but an enemy. Aspirations Dreams of a world where civilization ceases to displace nature seem out of reach, but it is the ideal for Elurael. For now, she'll settle for spreading education on ecological preservation and why urban sprawl, over hunting, and over logging will not benefit anyone in the long run. More personally, Elurael wishes to see natural marvels, grand vistas, and be the first to tread across long unknown locations unspoiled by the machinations of man. Category:Archives